


If I Die Young

by mizuirokandeya



Series: Klaine Bingo [2]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe, Demon!Kurt, M/M, deal with a demon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-09
Updated: 2014-09-09
Packaged: 2018-02-16 17:02:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2277705
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mizuirokandeya/pseuds/mizuirokandeya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He pleads for someone to help him, to make it stop, to protect him and take the pain away, to take him away from this place.</p><p>There is a voice in his head that answers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	If I Die Young

**Author's Note:**

> Fill for the prompt demon deals for my Klaine bingo card. This was partly inspired by Black Butler. Title obviously taken from “If I Die Young” by The Band Perry. I have a few more scenes for this in mind. I hope I'll be able to write them soon.
> 
>  **WARNINGS:** assault in the form of a gay bashing, mentions of injuries through a knife, mentions of blood, mentions of the wish for death, mentions of Blaine’s death in the near future, a deal with a demon (though I guess that’s a given considering the prompt?)

“Stop! Please stop!”

There is blood and pain. So much pain. Everything hurts and every impact makes new pain blossom through his body. He wants to curl up, raise his arms and cover his face. He doesn’t want to see what’s happening.

And there is the laughter. Loud and wicked. Bouncing around in his ears like his heart beat in his head. Too loud, too irregular, too alien.

He hears them insult him but he can’t comprehend what’s going on anymore. There is so much pain. 

He feels the scratch of fingers on his body, his clothes being pulled. The sound of them ripping. They’re grabbing at his skin and he feels like he’s going to throw up. 

He doesn’t realize that they are talking. Doesn’t feel the cold of the knife until it’s carving into his back. He screams, he’s sure he does. But no sound really registers anymore. His body twitches, writhes, tries to get away. It can’t. 

He pleads for someone to help him, to make it stop, to protect him and take the pain away, to take him away from this place.

There is a voice in his head that answers. He must be going mad now. But it’s soothing and melodic. Takes his mind of off the pain.

It asks him for an exchange and what he’s willing to give to get out off there. Anything, he thinks, hears himself say it out loud again, hears the laugh of the other guys and them imitating him. The voice talks again. Says how it’ll get his soul for the help. He thinks, that he’s okay with that. The voice laughs.

He’s pretty sure he just made a deal with death. But that’s probably for the best. It wouldn’t hurt anymore if he died. He feels a small smile creep on his face and there is a shout. He’s not sure if it’s his own. It’s sounds scared and panicky. Then there are hasty footsteps. 

Then it’s quiet for a moment. The only sound left is his heart beating in every part of his body.

Suddenly someone touches his face. He’s confused by the gentleness of it. He slowly blinks his eyes open. There is a face above him, smiling, comforting. But it’s blurry. There is darkness creeping in at the edges of his vision.

The voice is talking again but he can’t understand it very well. It takes him a second to realize it’s outside of his body this time. When he concentrates he can make out the words. 

“Everything is okay. Go to sleep, Blaine.”

It’s the only thing he hears, before his eyes flutter shut again and his mind finally let’s him rest.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When Blaine comes back to himself, it’s slow and everything feels muted. He can feel the dull throb of pain in his body and make out the muffled sounds of someone talking. There is also a steady beep.

Everything feels disconnected and he doesn’t understand what’s going on. He groans because his head hurts and he can’t think. He want’s to go back to the quiet place where the voice kept telling him nice stories.

And as if he had given an order the voice is back and he sinks back down.

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

It takes Blaine another week to be able to be awake for more than a few minutes. And another three to be deemed okay enough to get released from the hospital. 

He’s still on strict bed rest but at least he has the comfort of his own room now. 

He starts having weird dreams shortly after coming home. The voice disappears for the time being and he watches himself get beaten up again and again. Watches how something appears and the guys run. Watches how it comes to him and touches his face with thin long, bony fingers. Watches a big grin appear on it’s face, teeth sharp and pointy. He’s not sure what it is but it doesn’t look human.

When he wakes up it’s always with a thumping heart and drenched in sweat, but strangely enough he doesn’t feel scared. 

He doesn’t understand what’s going on. 

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

When his parents deem him well enough to get visitors, Blaine doesn’t expect anybody to actually come and visit.

He had some friends but he knows that most of them were looking for a way out of being friends with the gay kid. 

But when the doorbell rings on that same day, he still knows it’s for him. And he’s proven right when his mom brings the someone to his room. She tells him that this is the person who called the ambulance. Afterwards she leaves, promises to soon bring some drinks and snacks up. 

It’s quiet then and Blaine is transfixed by the guy before him. The way he stands tall and seems to be demanding the attention of everything and everyone, even though nobody is there. The way his face looks carved out of some sort of stone. The way his blue eyes twinkle mischievously, then flicker with something dark and dangerous. The way his mouth stretches into a smile, that doesn’t seem quite natural.

“Hello Blaine.”

It’s the voice. And Blaine gasps. He’s confused. It was only in his head, why is there a person with the exact same voice standing in front of him.

“Do you remember me?”

“I-”

“We made a deal that night, didn’t we?”

And then the smile isn’t friendly anymore. It turns sinister and his eyes flash red. And Blaine realizes that it wasn’t death he made a deal with. It was this person, or whatever he is.

“I’ve helped you. I made it stop. And now I’ve come to collect my part of the deal.”

And that’s right. He promised his soul to the voice, didn’t he? But something isn’t right about this. Something’s nagging at the back of his mind and he can’t remember. 

He watches the guy come closer and sit down next to him on the bed. He feels his fingers touch his cheek, accidentally brushing over his lips. The gentleness of it startles Blaine, makes images of that night flash in his head. And then his thoughts come back to him. The conversation he had with the voice back then.

“The deal isn’t complete,” he says. He feels the guy startle. His facial expression unmoving, his fingers still on Blaine’s cheek.

“You agreed to getting me out of this place. I wasn’t thinking about just the situation I was in. I was thinking about Ohio in general too.”

The guy looks absolutely murderous for a second before he deflates. He let’s his hand fall from Blaine’s face. “Sometimes I really hate this job,” he says while throwing Blaine another glance. And Blaine can’t help it, he starts to laugh.

A few seconds later there is a knock on the door and his mom comes back in, carrying a tray with cookies and coffee. She pauses when she sees and hears Blaine laugh. Then she smiles herself and brings the tray to them.

“Would you like to stay for dinner, Mr. Hummel?”, she asks after she goes back to the door. 

Mr. Hummel seems a little speechless and Blaine breaks out into another fit of laughter. He’s sure that Mr. Hummel did not expect to be invited to dinner when he came here. Or well maybe he expected dinner but probably not the way his mother thinks. 

“I’m sure Mr. Hummel would love to stay, right?” He gives him a small smile and gets a short nod in response.

“Sure. Thank you, Mrs. Anderson.”

After Blaine’s mother leaves, the room stays quiet. Blaine’s not sure how to go about asking the questions he has but then again, Mr. Hummel had been here for his soul. So it probably won't get stranger than that.

“So, what exactly are you?”

“I’m a demon. Wasn’t that clear from the whole deal-making and soul thing?”

Blaine shrugs his shoulders. “And what does this deal we made entail?”

“Well,” Mr. Hummel says while getting up again, “First of all it seems that I’m sticking around for quite some time. So please call me Kurt. As for the deal. You asked for protection and help that night. So that’s what I’ll be giving you until you get out of Ohio. I’ll be at your command for that time and will stay by your side unless you tell me to leave.”

“And then you’ll eat my soul?” 

“Basically yes.” 

Blaine watches Kurt wander around his room, touching book spines and looking over the pictures on his walls.

“If you didn’t know that I meant Ohio, then why did you wait all these weeks before you came to visit me?”

“Ignoring the fact that you just assumed I ever left your side, which I didn’t, a healthy body and mind make the soul taste better. I was simply giving you some time to regenerate.”

“Oh.” Blaine is quiet for a moment, staring at his own hands and watching how his fingers twist the blanket between them. When he looks back up, his facial expression is determined. “You’ll promise to keep me safe?”

Kurt turns back around then, stares at him. His eyes flash red for a second.

“I promise.”

∞∞∞∞∞∞∞∞

That evening, when Blaine, his parents and Kurt are having dinner, Blaine tells his parents that he wants to go back to public school when he’s fully healed. He knows that his parents are unhappy with his decision and he knows that they’ll argue with him when Kurt isn’t present. But until then he’ll keep from worrying too much because he won’t be alone. He has Kurt now.


End file.
